A Midafternoon Treat
by justonemoreartist
Summary: Anna surprises Elsa in a hallway and propositions her. Sexually. There is sex. Have I mentioned it's basically smut? Okay. G!p Elsa one-shot, based off of a Tumblr prompt. Contains Elsanna.


**Author's Note:**

Original posted on my Tumble. Shameless g!PElsa/Anna smut.

Content Warning: Contains sexual acts between two consenting adults, including consensual humiliation. There is also swearing. You have been warned.

**A Midafternoon Treat**

"Morning!"

Elsa raised her eyebrow at her over her coffee. "I don't think that term applies anymore." The large windows with their ornate frames let in the bright afternoon sun.

"Actually it does, because people wake up in the morning, so…"

"Good to know the world amends itself to match your bad habits."

"I don't have bad habits," Anna said, as she snagged Elsa's cup and drained the rest of the coffee. She made a face. "Ugh, seriously? Black? Do you hate me?"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to steal my food?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Pretty sure you hate me."

Elsa put her now empty hands on her hips. "Pretty sure you're just trying to justify being a sneaky little thief."

Anna's lips were slowly curling into a devious smile. Elsa's stomach flipped and she blamed the coffee. Clearly she needed to eat out-EAT SOMETHING, because that was why she was feeling that way. Of course.

"That," Anna said, and dragged her tongue over her lips, "tasted terrible." She set the cup down on the windowsill, her expression moving from "possible trouble" to "duck and cover". Elsa took a short step back as Anna swaggered forward, her arms folded over her lovely - really, she didn't understand why Anna ever complained - chest.

"My eyes are up here, Elsa." Elsa could hear the hidden laughter in her voice.

"Ah, well, that's, uh, I know, but…your breasts are down there."

Anna nodded at Elsa's groin. "Meanwhile, what's THAT down there?"

"Uhhhhh, that would be nothing."

"That's a pretty big nothing. Might even be a something."

Elsa's back hit the wall, her shoulder the window frame, and she gasped at the sudden touch. Anna was still coyly examining her - especially that one part - with one hip cocked out, accentuating her curves, and Elsa eyes…well, there was no other way to put it…lingered.

"I like my coffee like I like my women," Anna drawled, and Elsa's head thumped against the wall. So goddamn cliche she could practically finish it herself, and yet every word sank into her skin, crawled down her body and trickled directly into her-

"Cock hard and body aching for my touch."

"…wait are we still talking about coffee, because that last sentence didn't make any seNNNnsssssssuhhhh."

Anna grinned at her cheek and squeezed this time, Elsa biting her lip and resisting the rather pressing urge to thrust herself against her sisters hand. That would be a bad thing to be caught doing in public.

"Problem?" Anna asked, her breath warm on Elsa's cheekbone. She shook her head quickly, intending to break the spell that this witch - she had magic and Anna doesn't how does this work - was casting upon her, but Anna interpreted the gesture differently. She stroked her knuckles over the front of the bulge, carelessly, and Elsa whined, stomach muscles trembling.

"Anyone could see us, you know. Just turn the corner and hello there, why your Majesty, I didn't know you carried a concealed weapon."

Elsa glared at her. "Hardly concealed whenever you're around."

"I know," Anna sing-songed, and began dragging the skirts up. She quirked an eyebrow at Elsa as she did so. Elsa's eyes darted from one end of the hallway to the other; a cursory examination, but she was rapidly losing the ability to perform even that quick check; and nodded fiercely. Anna tilted her head and captured Elsa's lips, slipping her tongue inside at the first invitation, Elsa shuddering in her tightening grip. She pulled back and yanked the skirts higher, until Elsa's erection was covered only by a thin pair of panties. They never stood a chance against her hands: Anna already knew how to remove them with her teeth.

Elsa's penis stood as proud and erect as its master leaned weakly, back hunched against the wall.

"Have I ever told you," Anna said, nuzzling her neck and licking at the damp skin, "how much I love seeing your cock jutting out of your dress?" She kissed her clavicle as Elsa drew in a shaky breath, willing her hands to support her if her legs weren't up to the knob-JOB! Her tongue meandered over Elsa's skin and she could only imagine it doing the same to the hard flesh below. "I just like the idea of you being this gorgeous, beautiful, delicious looking woman all over, exceeeeeept for that one part. Kinda draws the eye, doesn't it?"

"I'd rather it draw the mouth," Elsa breathed out, and Anna laughed.

"Uh uh, not today. See, you've got this silly idea that coffee should be drunk black."

What the hell was coffee and how could she get Anna's mouth off that subject and onto her object?

"Which is just silly, because everyone knows," she said, drawing a long finger up the bottom of Elsa's penis to the tip, picking up the solitary drop of precum and lifting it to her mouth, "that coffee needs cream." She sucked her finger into her mouth, her eyes never leaving Elsa's; Elsa, who was having trouble breathing because Anna was making that hazy mental image a hell of a lot clearer and more appealing. She was just about to inform her sister that if she wasn't going to do anything to her but tease, Elsa was going to have to take matters into her own hands when Anna curled a dry hand over her shaft and tugged.

"Gahhhhoood." Elsa felt like she was trying to pull her brain out through the tip of her penis. If she didn't believe she'd collapse the second she let go of the wall she'd probably help.

"God? Little old me?"

"Big you," Elsa gasped. "Big hands. Uhhhhnnn."

Anna's lower lip jutted out in a pout. "You know, some women would take offense to that. Bit of a manly trait, big hands. That and dicks, usually."

Elsa moaned helpfully. She was contributing to the conversation. What was it about, again?

Anna's hand squeezed as it settled over the root of her penis, and Elsa's toes curled in her shoes, the action disturbing her poor sense of balance and sending her sliding to the floor. Elsa watched Anna's hand move farther away with a look of needy despair, and she whimpered.

"Look at you, you're going to get all dirty, lying on the ground like that. So very fucking dirty. Do you like rolling around in filth like a dog?" Fitting description, seeing as Elsa was panting. Anna crouched and took her sister in hand again - praise every one of her lucky stars and their lucky stars - and smirked at Elsa's attempt at speaking. It involved moving her mouth. There was probably more to it than that.

Anna's hand pumped up and down like she was cheering Elsa on, perhaps at some race, which was good, because hello, chomping at the bit here. Did that apply when the gun had already gone off? Gone off oh fuck.

"So fucking dirty-" and it was ELSA who had worn gloves all those years? "-bet you just love rubbing your nose in it. Well, being the helpful-" she twisted her hand and Elsa actually SAW her lucky stars "-talented-" she thumbed the tip and Elsa's shuddering hips rose to meet her "-guiding -" Elsa's hands were trembling, the knuckles creaking with the strain as they fisted in her dress "-perfectly compassionate sister that I am-" someone had a sister? Good for them-no, fuck them, she was in need here "-I'll teach you how to clean up after yourself. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Like you," Elsa gasped. She screwed her eyes shut. No, that was wrong. "Love you." There we go.

"Awwww, that's so sweet. Do you like your coffee sweet?"

Elsa made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, feeling her balls lifting in anticipation.

"I like my coffee sweet."

Anna's fingers were HER concealed weapon. Fuck why hadn't she realized it before?

"Just as sweet as you."

"Oh my God oh my God oh my Godoh my Godoh my GodohmyGodohmygodohmy-"

"Ready for your cream?"

Elsa's penis jerked as her hips flew off the ground, her cum shooting out in thin stripes that drew hot lines in the light coating of dust on the floor. She tasted blood and sweat from her upper lip and the warm, heady taste of pure satisfaction.

Then Anna's wonderful hand was on her neck, and Elsa choked as she was shoved to the ground, eyeing her own ejaculate.

"Eat it," Anna growled, and Elsa hesitantly stuck her tongue out and tasted the dirt-cum-dust mixture. It…actually wasn't half bad. Salty, warm, even a little bit earthy. She drew forward and dragged her tongue across the floor, no longer needing the hand's guidance, and lapped up the liquid, eyes rising to meet Anna's gleaming ones. Inwardly she snorted: usually it was Anna who tasted the evidence of her own excitement. Did she have reason to be jealous?

"That," Anna said, and released her sister's neck after a brief caress, "was fucking fantastic." She crossed her legs and propped up her chin with both hands, grinning at the other woman.

"Really?" Elsa asked, slowly rising and settling her skirts. "Because I thought that was fantastic fucking."

Anna giggled. "You are too cute for words."

Elsa leaned forward and kissed her, stroking her cheek with one hand. "Then let's not use any more."


End file.
